Trying to show them all how I'm alone
by JiiBee
Summary: "Voinko korjata pienen, särkyneen enkelini?" - FrUK, AU


Heissan, kun muistan niin laitanpas nyt sitten tämänkin. Alunperin songfic, biisillä Sunrise Avenue - Not again, mutta poistin lyriikat tuolta välistä kun tää sivusto ei ilmeisesti niistä tykkää. Lyriikoitten kanssa samaisen tekstipätkän voi lukea dA:sta (linkki taitaa olla profiilissa, jos ei niin nickini siellä on kanssa JiiBee), nimellä "APH: Songfic "Torn"" (kun linkeistäkään ei ff tykkää).

Astetta vanhempaa settiä, muutaman vuoden takaa, mutta laitailen tänne että pidän tämän tunnuksen edes jotenkin hengissä. Perustuu samaan AU:hun kuin tuo "Joulukuusi", mutta tapahtuu aiemmin, joskus syksyllä. Taustatarinaa sen verran, perustuu minun ja kaverin FrUK-ropeen, jossa pojat ovat lukiossa, kakkosella, kun Alfred on ykkönen. Arthur ja Alfred seurustelivat ennen, ja tässä valaistaan miten Francis ja Arthur päätyivät yhteen. Koska teiniangstia vaan on liian kivaa kirjottaa ahahahaha |'D

Noh, toivottavast ees joku tykkää.

I do not own any of those characters, I only own the storyline and the surroundings. Once again, I'll try to upload something in English.

* * *

><p>Kaikki oli yhtä helvettiä. Koko maailma tuntui särkyneen miljardeiksi sirpaleiksi. Koulussa ei ollut ketään, kenen kanssa puhua siitä, kotona tällaisia asioita ymmärtämään aivan liian nuori Peter. Ja näin asiat olivat olleet jo muutaman viikon. Kuinka hän oli kestänyt tähän asti särkymättä? Kauanko hän vielä jaksaisi?<p>

Arthur käveli tietä pitkin kuin koomassa, hän ei tajunnut oikeastaan mitään ympärillä tapahtuvista asioista. Vettä tuli kaatamalla, mutta britti ei jaksanut välittää. Oli hänellä ollut sateenvarjo mukanaan tullessaan kouluun aamulla, mutta ei ollut koulusta lähtiessään muistanut napata sitä kaapista, eikä ollut vaivautunut palaamaan hakemaan sitä, vaikka matkaa olisi ollut vain jokunen metri koulurakennuksen pääovilta hänen kaapillaan. Mitä väliä sillä muutenkaan olisi ollut?

Läpimärkänä ja viluisena poika jatkoi matkaansa, ajatukset pyörivät sekavina ympyrää päivän tapahtumissa, päivän, joka oli alkanut samanlaisena kuin kaikki muutkin näiden viime viikkojen ajan - sateisena, harmaana, tylsänä, ikävänä. Turhana. Sitten hän oli tullut käytävällä vastaan.

Eroamisestaan asti hän ja Alfred olivat vain riidelleet. Tai enemminkin kinastelleet, sanan hieman voimakkaammassa merkityksessä kuin yleensä. Ainahan heillä oli ollut erimielisyytensä ja erilaiset näkemykset, sen tiesivät kaikki, mutta tämä oli jotain erilaista. Vakavampaa.

Britti horjahti kompastuttuaan katukiveyksen koloseen, mutta jatkoi vain matkaansa vanhojen tapojensa vastaisesti, jäämättä kiroamaan kolosta maan rakoon. Jostain syystä ei voinut vähempää kiinnostaa.

Päästyään lopulta asunnolleen, viluisena, märkänä, väsyneenä, hiljaisuus ja hämärä ottivat hänet vastaan. Hetken aikaa huhuiltuaan ja huoneita läpi kierreltyään Arthur löysi Peterin jättämän lapun keittiön pöydältä. Pikkuveli oli ilmeisesti mennyt jollekin kaverilleen eikä tulisi vähään aikaan, läksyt oli kuitenkin tehty. Arthur riisui takkinsa ja heitti sen jonnekin naulakon suuntaan ja laahusti sitten huoneeseensa - hän saisi olla loppupäivän yksin. Ihan hyvä oikeastaan, tällä hetkellä hän ei olisi kaivannut joskus liiankin vilkasta Peteriä ympärilleen häärimään. Vaatteet yhä hieman kosteina Arthur rojahti sängylleen. Olisi kai pitänyt syödä jotain, mutta ei ollut nälkä. Vatsa sanoi heti oman mielipiteensä tuohon kurahtaen äänekkäästi. Hyvä on, oli nälkä, mutta ei tehnyt mieli mitään.

Ihmisten ilmoilla Arthurin piti aina olla oma itsensä, hän ei osannut näyttää tuntemaansa kipua ulospäin. Vaikka välillä nuorukainen olisi halunnut vain huutaa jonkun kasvoille kaikki tunteensa, hän ei pystynyt. Jokin hänessä itsessään esti häntä - ainoastaan yksin ollessaan hänen onnistui paljastaa kyyneleensä, rikkoa kova kuori ja päästää sirpaleet leviämään. Niitä tilanteita oli harvoin, Arthur ei halunnut paljastaa heikkoa itseään edes pikkuveljelleen. Nyt kun britti oli yksin kotona, hän sai kaikessa rauhassa tuntea olonsa juuri niin pahaksi kuin halusi. Onneksi oli perjantai, vaaleahiuksinen ei vain jaksanut koulua enää hetkeäkään enempää. Niin kauan kuin oli samoilla kursseilla hänen kanssaan.

Mitä hän oli tehnyt väärin? Missä oli mennyt pieleen? Arthur oli rakastanut Alfredia, niin kuin ihminen voi toista ihmistä rakastaa, ja silti, näiden vuosien jälkeen, Alfred oli pannut välit poikki. Naps, tuosta noin vain. Nuorempi ei tainnut edes tajuta, kuinka paljon oli vanhempaa satuttanut niin tehdessää. Arthur puristi kätensä nyrkkiin tyynyllä, rytistäen jo aiemmista kyyneleistä rypistynyttä kangasta entisestään. Huomaamatta kyyneleet olivat kasaantuneet silmiin, alkaen valua ohuena purona nuorukaisen poskia pitkin. Tiesikö amerikkalainen edes, kuinka paljon vaivaa hän oli nähnyt tämän eteen? He olivat kasvaneet kuin veljekset, tunteiden myöhemmin syventyessä molemminpuoliseksi rakkaudeksi. Tai niin Arthur oli luullut, mutta oli ilmeisesti ollut väärässä. Nyt vaalea nuorukainen ei voinut muuta kuin tappaa vanhat tunteet ja liikkua eteenpäin. Niin hän oli yrittänyt tehdä jo muutaman viikon.

Arthur havahtui hereille kuullessaan oven käyvän ja pikkuveljensä huutavan tervehdyksen. Hän käänsi unisena kasvonsa herätyskelloonsa sängyn vieressä, puoli seitsemän, hän oli ilmeisesti nukahtanut. Vatsa muistutti nyt entistä kiivaammin omasta tyhjyydestään, ja vaikkei Arthurin vieläkään oikeastaan tehnyt mieli syödä, hänen pitäisi valmistaa jotain illalliseksi itselleen ja Peterille, vaikka toinen oli jo luultavasti syönyt ystävänsä luona. Jokin valmisateria saisi kelvata, kokkaaminen ei muutenkaan innostanut brittiä erityisesti, saati nyt väsyneenä. Arthur vaihtoi nopeasti vaattensa arkisemmiksi, hänellä oli yhä kostea koulupuku päällään. Vaaleahiuksinen ehti juuri vetää paidan päälleen huoneensa oven avautuessa ja Peterin kurkistaessa huoneeseen. Huomaamatta Arthur pyyhkäisi vielä kasvonsa ennen kuin kääntyi nuoremman puoleen, hymyillen pienesti, piilottaen jälleen kaiken kuoren taakse.

"Olitko nukkumassa? Anteeksi jos herätin," poika sanoi pahoittelevasti, mutta hieman kummissaan. Ei ollut Arthurin tapaista mennä kovin aikaisin nukkumaan.

"Otin vain pienet torkut, oli melko rasittava päivä", Arthur vastasi, haukotellen sitten käteensä.

"Oletko jo syönyt, vai teenkö jotain illallista?" vanhempi kysyi sitten, mutta toinen pudisteli päätään, katsoen hieman arkaillen isoveljensä suuntaan.

"Oikeastaan tulin vain kysymään, voisinko mennä viikonlopuksi kaverille? Tulisin kyllä sunnuntaina ajoissa, ja olen jo tehnyt kaikki koulujutut!" Peter kysyi anova katse silmissään, Arthurin katsoessa hieman yllättyneenä takaisin. Yleensä vanhempi piti periaattenaan, ettei yhtä yötä enempää kerrallaan, mutta toisaalta... viikonloppu vaihteeksi omassa rauhassa ei tuntunut pahalta idealta. Arthur tenttasi vielä tämän kaverin tiedot, osoitteen ja puhelinnumeron, mutta antoi sitten veljelleen luvan mennä. Ei kulunut kauaakaan kun riemusta loikkiva Peter sai kerättyä tavarat kasaan ja viimeiset hei-heit heittäen poistui asunnosta, jättäen jälkeensä sen saman hiljaisuuden, joka talossa oli vallinnut ennen pojan tuloa, varjojen alkaessa taas kuiskia sanojaan. Äkkiä epävarmuus valtasi Arthurin täysin. Oliko sittenkään ollut hyvä idea antaa Peterin lähteä? No, nyt se oli myöhäistä. Ruokahalukin oli jälleen kaikonnut, jos sitä oli koskaan ollutkaan, ja Arthur näki parhaaksi palata sänkyyn. Ei hän tänään saisi enää mitään järkevää aikaiseksi.

-...-

Maanantaiaamu oli auennut aurinkoisemman viikonlopun jälkeen jälleen tylsän harmaana, ja edennyt samanlaisena, sään jatkuen muuttumattomana aina keskiviikkoon asti. Jotain oli kuitenkin puuttunut, ainakin kahden ihmisen mielestä, toisen heistä nyt kävellessä varmistamaan asiaa. Pitkähiuksinen lukiolainen piteli tiukasti kiinni sateenvarjostaan, vilkuillen välillä puhelinluettelosta repäisemästään kartasta reittiohjeita. Nuori mies ei ollut koskaan käynyt täällä päin ennen, ja oli sen vuoksi syystäkin hieman hukassa suunnastaan.

Arthuria ei ollut näkynyt koko alkuviikkoon koulussa, mikä oli saanut Franciksen huolestumaan. Britti saattoi olla useinkin kapinahenkinen, mutta harvoin hän näin suoraan uhmasi auktoriteettia - hitot, Arthur oli sitä paitsi aniharvoin edes myöhässä, saati että olisi useamman päivän pois koulusta! Vaikka he kaksi kinastelivatkin lähes jatkuvasti kohdatessaan, ja nuorempi oli moneen kertaan tehnyt selväksi oman, ei niinkään positiivisen mielipiteensä ranskalaissyntyisestä, oli heidän välilleen syntynyt jonkinlainen ystävyys, joka oli ainakin vanhemman osalta tiivistynyt jo kiintymykseksi. Viime viikot olivat olleet Francikselle hyvin ristiriitaisia, toisaalta hän oli ollut onnellinen ja voitonriemuinen huomattuaan Arthurin ja Alfredin välien katkenneen, mutta toisaalta taas britin synkemmäksi muuttunut käytös vaivasi häntä. Ranskalainen oli aina ollut hyvä ihmistuntija, ja hän oli huomannut nuoremman yrittävän peitellä jotain, melko taitavastikin. Vihreät silmät olivat kuitenkin huokuneet niin suuria tunteita, että oli ihme etteivät muut olleet huomanneet mitään. Francis kuitenkin oli, ja tänään nuoremman poissaolon aiheuttama huoli oli lopulta ajanut hänet sateessa ulos, hortoilemaan alueelle, jota tunsi tuskin lainkaan. Odotettavissa oleva vastaanottokaan ei tuonut erityisesti lohtua, Arthur luultavasti vain ajaisi vanhemman pois, takaisin syyssateisiin. Saisi toinen ainakin hetkeksi päästää vanhemman sisään, Francis oli sentään nähnyt vaivaa selvittämällä Arthurin opettajilta läksyt ja etsimällä nuoremman osoitteen.

Lopulta kartan reunaan raapustettu osoite tuli näkyviin, ja ranskalaissyntyinen astui matalahkon kerrostalon rappukäytävään, sulkien samalla sateenvarjonsa. Hän etsi vielä nimen Kirkland seinällä olevasta listasta, varmistaen asunnon numeron ja alkoi kavuta portaita ylös. Oven kohdalla hän epäröi vielä hetken, mutta kohotti sitten kätensä painaakseen summeria, mutta ei ehtinyt oven jo auetessa ja Peterin kirjaimellisesti törmätessä häneen.

"Woah, anteeksi, minä- häh? Francis?" poika katsoi vanhempaa hieman kummissaan, miestä ei ollut ennen näkynyt täällä. Puhuteltu vain naurahti hieman.

"Ah, onko veljesi kotona, Peter?" ranskalaissyntyinen kysyi hymyillen lämpimästi, ja Peter nyökkäsi.

"Joo, mutta hän on vähän kipeä, toivottavasti et saa tartuntaa. Mutta minun pitää nyt mennä, moikka!" Poika heilautti kättään ja kipitti sitten portaikkoa kohti, vetäen juostessaan takkiaan kiinni. Francis vastasi käden heilautukseen, katsoen hetken pojan perään ja kääntyen sitten avonaisen oven puoleen. Tässähän oli käynyt paremmin kuin hyvin, nyt hän pääsisi sisälle asti ennen kuin Arthur viskaisi hänet takaisin pihalle. Hän astui hiljaa ovesta sisälle, painaen oven perässään kiinni. Hetken aikaa hän katseli uteliaasti ympärilleen asunnossa, mutta yhden raollaan olevan oven takaa kuuluva ääni sai miehen taas havahtumaan tilanteeseensa. Hän hiipi kohti ovea, jonka arveli olevan makuuhuone, sen lisäksi hän näki kaksi muuta ovea suuressa tilassa, joka oli yhdistetty olohuone-keittiö-ruokahuone, pieni eteissyvennys ulko-oven edessä.

Lähestyessään ovea pieni hymy kohosi miehen kasvoille, nyt jos koska olisi hyvä hetki taas vähän kiusata nuorempaansa. Ei sillä että Arthur olisi säikky, mutta kuka tahansa pelästyisi kutsumattomia vieraita makuuhuoneensa ovella. Francis ehti kohottaa kätensä ovelle, mutta jähmettyi tajutessaan kuulevansa lakanoiden kahinan lisäksi huoneesta jotain muutakin - itkikö Arthur? Ranskalaissyntyinen seisoi järkyttyneenä oven takana, kuunnellen nuoremman melko vaimeaa nyyhkytystä, kykenemättä uskomaan korviaan. Arthur ei ollut koskaan itkenyt, nuorempaa oltiin jo aiemmin kiusattu erinäisistä syystä (Francis kyllä tiesi, hän joutui häpeäkseen myöntämään olleensa mukana touhussa), mutta koskaan englantilaissyntyinen ei ollut edes näyttänyt suruiselta tai harmistuneelta, ainoastaan tapansa mukaan ärtyneeltä. Arthur ei ollut muutenkaan vaikuttanut ihmiseltä, jolla oli tapana itkeä.

Raollaan olevalla ovella seisoessaan Francikselle tuli äkkiä hyvin vaivaantunut olo. Hänen ei pitäisi olla täällä, hänen pitäisi lähteä pois. Mutta miten hän voisi? Ihminen, josta piti, jota ehkä rakasti, kärsi tuon oven takana, miten hän voisi vain poistua vähin äänin ja antaa toisen jäädä yksinäisyyteen. Varovasti mies avasi ovea hitusen enemmän, puinen ovi avautui äänettömästi, levittäen olohuoneen valoa hämärään makuuhuoneeseen. Francikseen silmiin osui huoneen nurkassa kyyhöttävä sänky, jonka päällä makasi epämääräisesti nytkähtelevä lakanamytty. Arthur ei ilmeisesti ollut vielä huomannut vanhemman saapumista, ei kai tuo muuten yhä nyyhkyttäisi sängyllään. Vaikka nuorempi oli piilottanut itsensä peiton alle, Franciksesta tuntui pahalta katsoa ja kuunnella toisen itkua.

"Arthur?" Ääni oli pelkkä vaimea kuiskaus, mutta aiheutti nuoremmassa valtavan reaktion. Artur nytkähti rajusti, repi peiton päältään noustessaan istumaan ja katsoi melkein vauhkona ovella seisovaa Francista, katuen saman tien kasvojensa näyttämistä. Hän ei ollut koskaan halunnut kenenkään näkevän itseään itkemässä, etenkään Franciksen, ja siinä hän oli, katseli ranskalaissyntyistä kyyneleistä turvonnein silmin ja kasvot punottaen.

Mitä Francis teki täällä? Arthur oli uskaltanut taas avata kuorensa luullessaan jääneensä yksin Peterin lähtiessä, mutta sen sijaan onnistunut näyttämään heikon itsensä toiselle.

"Mitä sinä teet täällä?" Arthur tiuskaisi yrittäessään pitää vielä itkusta paksun äänensä tasaisena, pyyhkäisten märkiä kasvojaan.

"Tulin.. Toin läksysi... Oletko kunnossa?" Francis aloitti hiukan hapuillen, ja tällä kertaa Arthurilla tuotti vaikeuksia pitää itsensä tyynenä ettei olisi nauranut. Aina niin itsevarma Francis melkein änkyttämässä hänen edessään! Toisen kysymys kuitenkin auttoi nuorempaa vakavoitumaan, tämän kääntäessä katseensa tuimana poispäin.

"Ei kyllä ole sinun asiasi", britti kivahti, mutta kääntyi taas ovelle päin kuullessaan hitaita askeleita. Francis oli alkanut lähestyä sänkyä, ja vaistomaisesti Arthur peruutti seinää vasten mahdollisimman kauas. Vaikka jonkinlainen ystävyys heidän välilleen olikin syntynyt, ei Arthur ollut koskaan erityisesti osannut luottaa vanhempaan. Francis ei kuitenkaan kiinnittänyt pakenevaan eleeseen paljoakaan huomiota, vaan lähestyi yhä sänkyä katsoen nuorempaansa huolestuneena, istahtaen britin viereen. Hetkeen kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään, Francis tarkkaili Arthuria huoli kasvoiltaan heijastuen, nuoremman katsoessa hieman epäilevänä ja ehkä pelokkaanakin takaisin.

"Alfred...ko?" Jälleen kerran vain yksi vaimeasti sanottu sana sai Arthurin nytkähtämään voimakkaasti, ja nuorempi käänsi kasvonsa pois, sanomatta mitään. Francis ei kuitenkaan tarvinnut sanoja tietääkseen olleensa oikeassa.

Hiljaisuus jatkui kahden nuorukaisen välillä, toisen haluamatta rikkoa sitä, toisen osaamatta. Arthur piti katseensa sängyn pinnalla, hän kyllä tunsi vanhemman katseen itsessään, muttei halunnut kohdata sitä. Mitä Francis edes teki täällä vielä? Eikä edes sanonut mitään, katseli vain nuorempaa siniset silmät huolesta levällään. Miksi toinen muka välittäisi? Arthur tunsi ärtymyksen kasvavan hieman sisällään. Miksei ranskalainen vain ollut oma pilkallinen itsensä ja jättänyt nuorempaansa sitten rauhaan? Se olisi helpottanut asioita kummasti. Tuhahtaisi vain jotain pilkallista itkupilli-Arthurista, ja-

Arthurin ajatuksen keskeytyivät lämpimän käden laskeutuessa hänen otsalleen, ja hän kääntyi katsomaan Francista kummissaan, antaen hämmentyneen ilmeensä esittää kysymyksen sanojen puolesta.

"Peter mainitsi, että olet kipeä", Francis sanoi pehmeästi, ottaen sitten kätensä pois otsalta.

"Kuumetta ei ainakaan ole", vanhempi jatkoi, katsoen yhä Arthuria, nyt kysyvä ilme kasvoillaan. Arthur käänsi taas katseensa sivuun, toisen tiivis tuijotus ahdisti. Arthur oli tottunut siihen, ettei itse katsonut ketään kovin pitkään silmiin, eivätkä muut katsoneet häntä. Francis oli kuitenkin päättänyt olla poikkeava, vanhempi otti muutenkin helpommin katsekontaktin kuin muut. Arthur tyytyi vain kohauttamaan olkiaan, miksi hänen pitäisi avautua vanhemmalle? Ei hän oikeasti ollut kipeä, tai oli ollut lauantain ja hieman sunnuntainakin kastumisensa takia. Hän ei vain ollut jaksanut nousta aamulla kouluun, ja piti sairautta tekosyynä, jatkaen samaa rataa pitkälle viikkoon. Mutta miksi Franciksen muka pitäisi saada tietää siitä?

Ilmeisesti kuitenkin piti. Arthur vavahti kevyesti voimakkaan mutta lempeän käden laskeutuessa olalleen. Kun nuorempi ei vieläkään suostunut sanomaan mitään tai kääntämään katsettaan, Francis puristi hieman toisen olkapäätä, saamatta kuitenkaan siltikään toivottua vastausta. Ranskalaissyntyinen antoi kätensä pudota pois ja huokaisi kevyesti - miksi toinen hänelle haluaisi kertoa? He eivät koskaan olleet olleet niinkään läheisiä, vaikka Francis niin toivoikin. Hän oli tosissaan huolissaan nuoremmasta, toinen oli ollut koko ajan omituisen vaitonainen. Arthur oli muutenkin varsin surkea näky hämärässä huoneessa, eikä se johtunut pelkästään itkun raidoittamista kasvoista. Silmien alla oli komeat pussit, vaikka toinen olikin luultavasti viettänyt sängyn perällä melkein viikon, vaaleat hiukset olivat likaiset ja nuorempi näytti riutuneelta - olikohan hän edes syönyt kunnolla?

Francis tiesi, ettei toinen kertoisi vaikka hän kysyisi. Joko jatkaisi hiljaisuutta tai tiuskaisisi häipymään maisemista. Ehkä olisikin vain parempi lähteä, häntä kun ei ilmeisesti tarvittu, niin masentavalta kuin se kuulostikin. Francis nousi seisomaan ja kääntyi ovelle päin, mutta seisahtui kuullessaan vaimeaa muminaa.

"Älä... mene..." Arthur vilkaisi vanhempaa nopeasti likaisten otsahiusten suojista, kääntäen sitten katseensa pois. Vaikka sitten ärsyttävän ranskalaisen kanssa, mutta ei yksin. Arthur ei enää jaksanut olla yksin. Hän oli luullut haluavansa olla, mutta yksinäisen varjoissa vietetyn viikon jälkeen todennut, ettei halunnut sitä. Francis katsoi yllättyneenä nuorempaansa, pieni, pehmeä hymy levisi suupieliin vanhemman laskiessa laukkunsa lattialle ja istuessa takaisin sängylle. Hiljaisuus jatkui, keskeytyen ainoastaan kerran Arthurin vaimeaan niiskaisuun. Sanoja ei tarvittu, eikä Arthur edes halunnut kuulla niitä. Hänelle riitti, kun sai kuunnella toisen hengitystä, tuntea, että joku oli hänen vierellään.

Francis ei kuitenkaan tuntenut oloaan aivan yhtä mukavaksi, jatkuva hiljaisuus ja pelkkä istuskelu saivat vanhemman tuntemaan olonsa vaivaantuneeksi. Hän oli tottunut aina pitämään yllä jonkinlaista juttua, mutta sanat eivät vain sopineet tähän tilanteeseen. Vielä hetken jatkuneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen Francis sai toivomansa tilaisuuden sanoille, tai teoille, kuullessan nuoremman vatsasta kevyen kurahduksen. Arthur vilkaisi vanhempaa nopeasti, pienen häpeän punan levitessä poskille nuoren kääntäessä katseensa taas pois. Francis hymähti pehmeästi, nousten sitten taas seisomaan, saaden osakseen hieman pelästyneen katseen nuoremman suunnalta.

"Menen keittiöön, sinä tarvitset jotain syötävää", Francis rauhoitteli hymyillen nuoremmalle lempeästi, poistuen sitten huoneesta. Arthur katseli hetken avonaisesta ovesta poistuneen Franciksen perään, ja nousi sitten itsekin ylös, seuraten vanhempaa keittiöön. Huoneensa ovella hän joutui siristämään silmiään kirkkaassa valossa lojuttuaan pitkään huoneensa hämärässä. Francis huomasi perässä tulleen nuorukaisen, ja katseli toista huolen taas pyrkiessä pintaan. Valossa katsottuna Arthur näytti riutuneemmalta ja surkeammalta kuin aiemmin, nyt näki myös toisen ihon kalvakkuuden.

"Tässä menee jonkin aikaa, mitä jos menisit suihkuun sillä välin?" Francis ehdotti, saaden taas vihreät silmät kohdistettua itseensä. Arthur katsoi vanhempaa hetken, mutta suunnisti kylpyhuoneeseen, kadoten oven taakse. Hetken Francis katseli suljettua ovea hieman ihmeissään, oli harvinaista että britti noudatti neuvoa mukisematta, sanomatta sanaa väliin. Toisaalta oli kyllä hyvä, että toinen oli jaksanut nousta sängystä. Asiat olivat ilmeisesti olleet Arthurin kohdalla huonommin kuin Francis oli uskaltanut pelätä. Ranskalainen ravisti itsensä ajatuksistaan ja keskittyi taas tutkimaan Kirklandin veljesten jääkaapin sisältöä. Tehtävästä tulisi haastava, valmiseineksiä olisi riittänyt vaikka ydinsodasta selviämiseen, mutta yksittäisiä ruoka-aineita ei juuri ollut.

Arthur ei pitänyt mitään kiirettä pestessään itseään. Hän ei ollut muistanut miten hyvältä lämmin vesi tuntui kehoa vasten, valuen päälaelta alas. Vartalon puhdistuessa veden ja saippuan avulla, ja myös mielen kirkastuessa kehon ravinnontarve alkoi toden teolla muistuttaa olemassaolostaan. Nuorukainen oli viikonloppuna syönyt tuskin mitään, vasta sunnuntaina hänen oli onnistunut pakottaa itsensä syömään Peterin palattua, mutta silloinkin heittänyt puolet ruuasta pois, tietenkin Peteriltä salaa. Sen jälkeen hän oli vain näykkinyt jotain epämääräistä. Ruokahalu oli vain kaikonnut kokonaan, hän ei kyennyt saamaan muruakaan kurkustaan alas.

Lopulta nuorukainen käänsi suihkun kiinni, seisten hetken paikoillaan märkänä, ennen kuin veti suihkuverhon sivuun ja nappasi pyyhkeensä naulasta. Itseään kuivatessaan Arthur katsahti itseään peilistä, jääden sitten katsomaan peilikuvaansa melkein järkyttyneenä. Vaikka suihku olikin tehnyt ihmeitä keholla ja mielelle, hän oli edelleen vähintään zombin näköinen tummine silmäpusseineen ja hieman lommoisine poskineen. Ei britti ollut koskaan pitänyt itseään erityisen hyvännäköisenä tai mitään, mutta nyt hän näytti suorastaan kamalalta. Jaksamatta kuitenkaan keskittyä siihen tai ulkonäköönsä muutenkaan yhtään enempää hän veti päälleen jälleen vaalean sinisen yöpukunsa ennen kuin poistui kylpyhuoneesta. Avattuaan oven Arthur huomasi ensimmäisenä herkullisen tuoksun, kääntyen heti keittiön suuntaan. Francis oli löytänyt itselleen essun keittiön kaappien syövereistä ja keitteli jotain paraikaa kattilassa. Vanhempi kääntyi katsomaan kylpyhuoneen ovelle ja hymyili kohdatessaan vihreiden silmien uteliaan katseen.

"Käy vain pöytään, tämä on kohta valmista", mies sanoi, kääntyen taas keitoksen puoleen. Taaempaa kuului pientä kolinaa, mikä kertoi vanhemmalle toisen noudattaneen taas kehotusta. Arthurin yhä jatkuva hiljaisuus huoletti edelleen Francista, ja hän toivoi toisen tulevan paremmalle tuulelle saatuaan vatsansa täyteen. Mies oli laittanut tähän ateriaan kaikkensa, tai ainakin niin paljon kuin mahdollista brittiveljesten jääkaapin melko köyhällä sisällöllä. Hän otti vaaleanrusehtavaa, sosemaista keittoa lautaselle, ja viimeisteli annoksen löytämällään viimeisiä päiviään menevällä kuohukermalla ja purjosilpulla ennen kuin vei astian valmiiksi katetulle pöydälle, jonka ääressä Arthur jo istui.

"Crème Vichysoisse, voíla! Bon appétit!" Francis kumarsi asettaessaan annoksen nuoremman eteen, perääntyen sitten hieman ja ottaen paikkansa Arthuria vastapäätä. Britti katseli keitosta hieman arvioivasti, soseutetusta ulkonäöstä ei voinut päätellä mitä kaikkea se sisälsi, eikä vanhemman latelema ranskankielinen litanjakaan sanonut nuoremmalle mitään. Nuorukainen kuitenkin tiesi Franciksen hyväksi kokiksi, ja annos näytti kieltämättä hyvältä, siitä huokuva lämmin, herkullinen tuoksu saivat lopulta Arthurin tarttumaan lusikkaan. Hän vilkaisi vielä vastapäätä istuvaa Francista hieman kysyvänä, toinen ei ollut ottanut itselleen annosta.

"Etkö sinä syö?" britti kysyi, ja Francis pudisti päätään vastaukseksi.

"En minä tarvitse, söin vasta vähän aikaa sitten", mies hymyili, nojaten hieman taaksepäin tuolissaan. Arthur katsoi toista vielä hetken, mutta kääntyi sitten taas ruoan puoleen, upottaen lusikkansa keittoon ja vieden sen hetken epäröinnin jälkeen suuhunsa. Kokemus yllätti hänet täysin, niinkin yksinkertaisen näköiseksi ruoaksi se oli todella hyvää! Arthur alkoi syödä nyt kunnolla vatsan vaatiessa lisää täytettä, eikä huomannut Franciksen helpottunutta ja osin huvittunuttakin hymyä tämän katsoessa nuoremman ateriointia. Hän ei ollut ollut varma kelpaisiko ateriavalinta britille, ja oli muutenkin tyytyväinen toisen syövän, ja vielä ilmeisen hyvällä ruokahalulla.

"Tein ison kattilallisen, siitä riittää sekä sinulle että Peterille joksikin aikaa", mies sanoi, mutta sai vastaukseksi vain epämääräisen ynähdyksen nuoremman lusikoidessa keittoa suuhunsa. Saatuaan lautasen tyhjäksi Arthur laski lusikan kädestään ja hörppäsi vasta nyt vettä lautasen viereen asetetusta lasista. Tuijoteltuaan hetken pöytää nuori kääntyi taas vanhemman puoleen.

"K-kiitos... Mitä se oli?" Arthur lisäsi melko nopeasti, tuntui oudolta kiittää ihmistä, jonka kanssa he aina riitelivät jostain ja jolla oli ollut tapana kiusata häntä siitä asti kun he olivat olleet nuorempia, vaikka oli hän kyllä muutenkin utelias tietämään, mitä juuri söi. Luultavasti jotain ranskalaisesta keittiöstä, ainakin hienolta kalskahtavan nimen perusteella, vaikka Arthur hieman epäili toisen löytäneen sellaiseen tarvittavia aineksia heidän jääkaapistaan. Francis hymyili, nyökäten pienesti toisen kiitokselle.

"Söit juuri ranskalaista purjo-sipulikeittoa, yksinkertainen mutta maittava ruoka, non?" vanhempi kallisti hieman päätään, hymyn levitessä aavistuksen verran nuoremman katsoessa ensin ruoan valmistajaa ja sitten lautasta yllättyneenä, lähes järkyttyneenä. Arthur ei ollut koskaan erityisemmin pitänyt purjosta tai sipulista muutenkaan, ja oli outoa kuulla juuri syöneensä ehkä kumpaakin antaumuksella.

Hiljaisuus laskeutui jälleen, Arthurin rikkoessa sen ensimmäisenä hetken päästä.

"Miten... koulussa?" Francis havahtui kysymykseen ja muisti alkuperäisen tulosyynsä.

"Ah, aivan! Pieni hetki", mies nousi ja siirtyi nuoremman makuuhuoneeseen, palaten sieltä laukkunsa kanssa. Hän istui takaisin paikalleen Arthuria vastapäätä, kaivaen esiin kansionsa ja ottaen sieltä paperin, johon oli tehty merkintöjä siistillä käsialalla, ojentaen sen nuoremmalle. Arthur otti paperin ja silmäili sitä hetken, Francis oli merkinnyt ylös Arthurin alkuviikon kaikilta tunneilta kerääntyneet läksyt.

"Oletko... huomenna tulossa kouluun?" Francis katkaisi jälleen tilaa hamuavan hiljaisuuden, katsoen nuorempaa kulmat hieman kurtussa. Arthur vilkaisi toista ja kohautti olkiaan, saaden vanhemman mielen synkkenemään hieman.

"Pitäisi kai..." britti mumisi, mutta se ei antanut Francikselle paljon lohtua.

"Putoat kursseilta tätä menoa", vanhempi yritti, mutta yhä Arthur vain kohautti olkiaan. Francis alkoi tuntea itsensä hieman turhautuneeksi, eikö toinen huomannut kuinka huolissaan oli nuoremmasta? Tai, ajatus iski Franciksen mieleen, sitten Arthur ei vain halunnut huomata.

"Minusta... sinun pitäisi yrittää päästä hänen ylitseen", ranskalaissyntyinen yritti vielä, mutta hätkähti rajusti Arthurin noustessa nopeasti seisomaan ja läimäyttäen kädet pöytää vasten astioiden kolistessa, katsoen Francista hurja ilme kasvoillaan.

"Mitä sinä siitä muka tiedät?" Arthur huusi päin toisen säikähtäneen näköisiä kasvoja. "Miksi sinua edes kiinnostaa? Ilmestyt kysymättä ovelleni ja esität niin avuliasta! Tiedätkö edes, mitä olen joutunut käymään läpi?" nuorukainen huusi, Franciksen sanomatta sanaakaan väliin. Arthurilla oli oikeus huutoonsa, kaikki mitä toinen sanoi, oli totta, sen vanhempi tiesi hyvin. Arthur katseli toista vielä hetken, ilmeeseen oli sekoittunut jotain muutakin, nuoremman aukoessa suutaan, mutta ei sanonut enää mitään. Lopulta britti kääntyi selin vanhempaan.

"Ehkä sinun on parasta lähteä", Arthur sanoi olkapäänsä yli, kävellen takaisin huoneeseensa, painaen oven perässään kiinni. Francis kuuli oven läpi lakanoiden kahinaa toisen kiivetessä takaisin sänkyynsä, kunnes tuli taas hiljaista.

Kyyneleet pyrkivät jälleen Arthurin silmiin, mutta hän pakotti ne pois. Hän ei aikoisi itkeä toista kertaa Franciksen läsnäollessa, ja odotti että toinen varmasti lähtisi. Mikä Francis muka oli kertomaan hänelle mitä piti tehdä? Oliko ranskalaisella aavistustakaan kaikesta, mitä Arthurin pään sisällä liikkui? Ei, ei ollut, jolloin vanhemman ei pitäisi edes esittää tietävänsä. Arthur veti peiton päänsä yli, koettaen peittää huulilta karanneen nyyhkäisyn. Itku tuli väkisin, hän ei yksinkertaisesti kyennyt estämään yli vuotavia kyyneleitä, ja yritti tukahduttaa äänet peittoon ja tyynyyn.

"Hitto..." Arthur mutisi vaimeasti silmiensä tulvivan hänen yrityksistään huolimatta. Kuullessaan oven käyvän hän tunsi olonsa samaan aikaan helpottuneeksi ja masentuneeksi. Francis oli ollut oikeasti huolissaan nuoremmasta, mikä sai Arthurin hämmentyneeksi. Aiemmin ranskalaissyntyisen suurta huvia oli ollut pilkata ja ärsyttää brittiä, mutta nyt tuo ilmestyi paikalle näyttäen huolestuneelta. Vaikka sai nyt olla rauhassa, ei hän halunnut antaa kyyneleidensä valua, mutta ei kyennyt vaikuttamaan asiaan. Hän oli itkenyt jo aivan tarpeeksi, säälittävää tällainen yksin itkeminen.

Arthurin onnistui rauhoittua hieman, ja hän hikkasi vaimeasti muistaessaan Franciksen viimeiset sanat.

"Päästä yli..." nuorukainen mumisi vaimeasti tyynylleen, naurahtaen hieman ivallisesti, "mitäköhän minä olen viime viikot yrittänyt..." Helpommin sanottu kuin tehty.

Rakkaus oli ollut todellista, eikä siitä niin vain päästetty irti. Vaikka se revittäisiinkin käsistä väkisin. Arthur olisi antanut paljon, jos olisi saanut palata hetkeksi menneeseen, mutta tiesi, ettei ainakaan ihan heti kykenisi vain antamaan anteeksi Alfredille. Rakkaus oli mennessään jättänyt haavat, jotka eivät ihan heti parantuisi. Mutta sen Arthur päätti, ettei enää tuntisi mitään niin suurta. Rakkaus satutti, rakkaus haavoitti, rakkaus murhasi. Kuka idiootti sen oli edes keksinyt?

Uupumus alkoi jälleen vallata nuoren kehoa ja mieltä, ja Arthur sulki silmänsä, odottaen unta saapuvaksi. Kauaa hän ei ehtinyt odottaa, ja avasi silmänsä kuullessaan makuuhuoneensa oven kevyen naksahduksen ja ripeät askeleet sänkyään kohti, ehtimättä kuitenkaan tehdä mitään jonkun vetäessä peiton hänen päältään ja nostaessa istumaan. Nuorukainen ehti nähdä lainehtivien vaaleiden hiusten heilahtavan tuntiessaan vahvat, lämpimät käsivarret ympärillään ja pehmeät huulet omillaan. Vihreät silmät laajenivat Arthurin osaamatta lainkaan reagoida tilanteeseen, vain lojuessaan Franciksen käsillä huulet hellään suudelmaan kiedottuina. Hitaasti vanhempi erkani suudelmasta ja hellensi otettaan päästämättä kuitenkaan irti. Arthur vastasi sinisilmän pehmeään hymyyn tyhjä katse kasvoillaan, hän ei osannut vieläkään sisäistää tapahtunutta.

"M-mitä-", Arthur aloitti, mutta Francis keskeytti hänet lempeästi painamalla sormensa toisen suuta vasten ja hyssyttäen.

"En ehkä tiedä, mitä kaikkea olet joutunut käymään läpi, mutta sen tiedän, ettei sinun tarvitse käydä sitä läpi yksin", vanhempi hymyili lempeästi, sivellen kädellään toisen kosteita kasvoja, painaen nuoremman sitten taas pehmeään syleilyynsä, antaen Arthurin pään levätä olkapäätään vasten. Hetken kaksikko vain oli siinä, liikahtamatta, kuunnellen toistensa rauhallista hengitystä.

"... miksi jäit?" Arthur kysyi lopulta vaimeasti, kuitenkaan vieläkään liikahtamatta. Francis hymähti ja vei kätensä toisen takaraivolle, silitillen yhä kosteita hiuksia.

"Miksi olisin lähtenyt? Ja jättänyt sinut yksin..." Francis tiukensi hieman otettaan toisen ympärillä, nojaten poskensa lyhyitä hiuksia vasten.

"Minä... rakastan sinua, Arthur", mies sanoi hetken epäröityään, tämän parempaa tilaisuutta tuskin tulisi. Sanat saivat kuitenkin nuoremman reagoimaan rajusti, ja Arthur tönäisi Francista kauemmas, jääden katsomaan vanhempaa lähes järkyttyneenä.

"Sinä... mitä... miksi..." Francis hymyili taas lempeää hymyään nuoremman tavoitellessa oikeita sanoja, niitä kuitenkaan löytämättä. Mies otti Arthurin kädet hellästi omiinsa ja vei nuorukaisen sormet suunsa lähelle.

"Tarkoitan sitä mitä sanoin", Francis kosketti sormia kevyesti huulillaan, Arthurin vetäessä kätensä nopeasti pois hieman häkeltyneen näköisenä, saaden vanhemman hymähtämään pehmeästi.

"Ja kuka tietää, miksi? Rakkaus tulee sisään koputtamatta, ottaa omansa lupia kyselemättä. Tiedän vain, etten halua sinun kärsivän", Arthur katseli Francista hiljaisena toisen puhuessa, hän ei käsittänyt. Nuorukainen oli juuri hetki sitten heittänyt oman tallotun rakkautensa katuojaan, mutta Francis oli tullut tarjoamaan sen tilalle omaansa. Britti antoi miehen jälleen vetää itseensä syleilyynsä, sulkien silmänsä tuntiessaan hellät sormet jälleen hiuksissaan. Kyyneleet alkoivat taas puskea pintaan, ja Arthur nielaisi pidätellessään kyyneleitä. Francis ilmeisesti huomasi nuoremman yritykset, sillä käsien ote ympärillä tiukentui.

"Anna tulla vaan", vanhempi mumisi rauhoittavasti, "itke kaikki ulos. Ei hätää, en mene minnekään." Koko ajan lempeä käsi silitteli lyhyitä hiuksia, ja hitaasti kyyneleet alkoivat valua Arthurin poskia pitkin, toisen lopulta tarrautuessa vanhemman paidan rinnuksista ja parkuessa kovaan ääneen. Francis antoi nuoremman itkeä, pitäen toista lähellään ja ottaen vastaan kaikki Arthurin kyyneleet. Pitkään he istuivat hämärässä niin, kunnes lopulta nuoremman itku vaimeni ensin nyyhkytykseksi ja hikkauksiksi. Kertaakaan Francis ei ollut heikentänyt otettaa tai tukistanut hiuksista liian kovaa. Lämmin tunne levisi Arthurin sisälle hänen lopulta tajutessaan vanhemman sanojen merkityksen, mutta tunsi silti olonsa vielä hieman epävarmaksi. Hän erkani hivenen syleilystä, pitäen kasvonsa vanhemman rinnassa, uskaltamatta katsoa noihin ymmärtäviin sinisiin silmiin.

"Minä... minä en tiedä, mitä minä... tai, siis..." Arthur mumisi epäröiden, tietämättä miten sanansa asettaisi. Francis kuitenkin osasi ilmeisesti arvata nuoremman mietteet tämän jälleen keskeyttäessä Arthurin aikeet puhua painamalla sormen toisen suun päälle.

"Shh", mies hyssytteli, vieden sormensa toisen leuan alle ja nostaen lempeästi toisen punoittavat kasvot katsomaan itseään.

"Kaikki ajallaan, mon cher", hän sanoi pehmeästi, painaen hellän suudelman nuoremman otsalle, "ei tarvitse päättää mitään nyt, kunhan kerroin omat tunteeni."

Arthur katsoi hetken Francista, mutta painoi sitten taas päänsä toisen olkapäätä vasten, kietoen kätensä hieman epäröiden Franciksen ympäri, vanhemman jatkaessa hiusten silittelyä. Avoin, lohduttava syli oli ollut liian vastustamaton, ja vaikkei Arthur tiennytkään vielä mihin kaikki johtaisi, hän halusi keskittyä hetkeen, lepuuttaa itseään toisen turvallisessa syleilyssä. Laskeutui rikkumaton hiljaisuus, jota ei mikään häirinnyt, huoneen varjojen kietoutuessa pehmeän suojelevasti kaksikon ympärille. Hetken päästä Francis jo kuuli nuoremman tasaisen tuhinan Arthurin nukahdettua. Varovasti mies laski nuorukaisen sängylle makaamaan, ja nousi itse lähteäkseen, mutta kevyt ote ranteesta pysäytti hänet.

"Älä... jätä...", kuului kevyt tuhahdus, hengityksen jatkuessa taas tasaisena. Francis kääntyi katsomaan taakseen, mutta huomasi Arthurin mumisseen unissaan. Nuorempi piti yhä kiinni hänen ranteestaan, eikä Francis tahtonut hennota irrottaa otetta. Hän kumartui nuoremman puoleen, painoi uuden pehmeän suudelman otsalle, lempeästi kammeten nukkuvan sormet irti.

"Tulen ihan kohta", hän kuiskasi, ja nousi sitten taas. Hän poistui hetkeksi makuuhuoneesta, keräsi tavaransa, kirjoittaen jotain paperille ja teippasi sen Arthurin huoneen oveen, ennen kuin itse astui sisään sulkien oven. Takkinsa ja laukkunsa hän jätti huoneen nurkkaan, palaten sitten sängylle, koskettaen nuoremman kättä kevyesti. Tuntiessaan hipaisun nukkuva hapuili sormillaan vanhemman kättä, ja Francis auttoi niitä kietoutumaan omiin sormiinsa, puristaen hellästi. Arthur näytti niin tavattoman suloiselta nukkuessaan, rauhalliselta ja viattomalta verrattuna siihen äkkipikaiseen ja sarkastiseen nuorukaiseen, joka britti oli hereillä. Hymy hiipi vanhemman huulille tämän kumartuessa silittelemään Arthurin pyöreitä kasvoja peukalollaan.

"Mon petit, brisé ange", mies mumisi hellästi käydessään makuulle nuoremman viereen, käsi suojelevasti toisen ympärillä. Kello tuli vasta viisi, mutta hän voisi hyvin jäädä tänne yöksi. Kummallakin koulu alkoi vasta kymmeneltä, ja Francis ehtisi käydä kotonaan suihkussa ja vaihtamassa vaatteet. Jos edes menisi kouluun huomenna. Arthur oli kipeä, opettajat antaisivat sen anteeksi, ja Francikselle se olisi vain yksi päivä. Mies hymyili päätökselleen hengittäen syvään nuoremman tuoksua.

"Voinko korjata pienen, särkyneen enkelini?"

Arthur näki unessaan loittonevan selän. Hän yritti huutaa sen perään, mutta hänen äänensä tukahdutettiin. Hän yritti juosta sen kiinni, mutta ei päässyt eteenpäin. Epätoivo valtasi hänet, ja hän antoi itsensä rojahtaa maahan. Kylmän maan sijaan joku otti hänet vastaan, joku vahva, lempeä, rakastava, sulkien hänet syleilyynsä. Epätoivo haihtui hitaasti, vaikka Arthur näkikin yhä etäisesti loittonevan selän. Joku pyyhki pois hänen kyyneleensä, valutti maahan hänen tuskaansa. Enää ei sattunut.

Ovessa oli lappu Peterille, jossa kiellettiin häiritsemästä ennen aamua. Allekirjoittajana Arthur.


End file.
